mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Hannibal Mafia Season 1.5
| image = File:Doctor_Hannibal_Lecter.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = 's game time | host = Boquise | link = BTSC threads | size = Players (Small) | startdate = 9.10.15 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = #, player #Plasmid #Akaslickster #Araver #Yuiop (FARlierELITE) #Dee #Okosan #ShadowAngel #Gubbey #Aura #Dr.Saab #Jay Gold | first = Dr.Saab | last = Plasmid, Okosan, ShadowAngel, Gubbey | mvp = Yuiop | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Boquise based on Hannibal Mafia Season 1. It began on September 10, 2015 and ended in a Goodie win in D4 (September 19). Game Mechanics Rules OOA: *Bulletproof > RID Kill > Block > Save > Kill *Tie lynch = Random player in tie dies *Appears in NP: Successful kills, successful saves, RID Kill *Kills are not blocking *RID Kill is unblockable and unsaveable *Follow Spy will see the NK carrier if the follow spy targets the NK carrier *Baddie block > Goodie block Vengeful Kill: *The first player that dies during N1 will get to do a vengeful kill before getting access to Ghost Thread. The vengeful kill must be used before D1 ends; if the dead player fails to PM me a target, they will lose the opportunity. The vengeful kill is announced in the DP and can be prevented by the lynch save Role Description Night Kill has a carrier Have BTSC Baddies: #Dr. Hannibal Lecter – spied as good, one-shot bulletproof, one-shot lynch proof, framer (target will be spied as bad if targeted by faction spy that night. I.e. Hannibal targets Aura on N1 (Aura is Jack Crawford) and Freddie Lounds spies Aura. Freddie will be told that Aura is BAD. If Aura is spied next night (and not framed again), she will come off as good) #Garret Jacob Hobbs – Block #The Stag – follow spy To prevent outing, baddies can change their regular NK to an unblockable, unsaveable RID Kill. ---- Goodies: #Will Graham – spied as bad, one-shot bulletproof, one-shot lynch proof , follow spy #Jack Crawford – Kill #Dr. Alana Bloom – Lynch save. Needs to PM Host who they want to lynch save's player name (i.e. Lynch Save Hachi) #Abigail Hobbs – Vote redirect #Freddie Lounds – Faction Spy #Beverly Katz – Block #Brian Zeller – Mason #Jimmy Price – Masons share save, decide on who acts during night. Have BTSC. Can save self when there are only 5 players left. Can’t save same player twice in a row. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Goodies *Plasmid - Brian Zeller *Slick - Freddie Lounds *Araver - Will Graham *Yuiop - Dr. Alana Bloom *Okosan - Beverly Katz *Shad - Abigail Hobbs *Gubbey - Jimmy Price *Aura - Jack Crawford Day and Night Posts N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 End of Game Roster #Plasmid - Brian Zeller #Slick - Freddie Lounds - Killed N4 #Araver - Will Graham - RID Killed by Garett Jacob Hobbs on N2 #Yuiop - Dr. Alana Bloom - RID Killed by Garett Jacob Hobbs on N4 #dee - Garret Jacob Hobbs - Lynched D4 #Okosan - Beverly Katz #Shad - Abigail Hobbs #Gubbey - Jimmy Price #Aura - Jack Crawford - Killed N2 #Dr. Saab - The Stag - Lynched D1 #Jay - Dr. Hannibal Lecter - Lynched D3 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 10